Enemies of the heart
by Dark Videl
Summary: Love just around the bend...Son Gohan has just realized school will be a lot harder with a new companion mostly cause...[Dropped]
1. Chapter One:

**Enemies of the heart…. **

**Vol 1:_ Videl's Wish…_**

**Author:** _Videl Briefs_

**Couple:** _Videl/Gohan_

**Romance/Drama**

**Rating:** _PG-13 (Moderate language, some adult situations) _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _DBZ or any of the characters unless I say otherwise! ~_~_

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy! 

A Christmas special 

**Summary:** Videl's hopes of living her miserable home were shattered by her fiancé eloping another. Her sadness was witness by Son Gohan, he offers marriage to her…for her to be happy and for his a wife to produce an heir. But being married to a stranger she finds her days & nights filled with immeasurable passion. But confusion and jealous rivals soon endanger their happiness but only fate can decide if true love may victor!  

+++++++++++++

"Talk"

"Bonds"

{Sounds}

/Lyrics/ 

(ME!)

*Thinking*

Another thinking if not in italics =

__flashback__

~Next scene

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Narrator:** Mother Nature's winter wrath and summer is drawing to a horrid close… but Videl Briefs brings you once again another romantic tale of love…now let the story begin… 

The dew just left the trees of Planet Earth.

Hums of the bees and birds all seemed like a dream now.

Videl combed her hand through her ebony sighing heavily.

"Ok Videl… you can do this…! Don't let everyone see that you're being weak now… deep breath… in and out…"

Her mind however kept flashing back and forth when that letter of Koji's letter of that he eloped with Koori her nurse. 

Videl sighed heavily. She wasn't really jealous… just disappointed mostly. Koori had just the perfect body everything, the brains the hair… everything Videl wanted… she even got the guy she wanted. 

Sighing Videl placing a new set of ruby earrings and a necklace with her Diamond Head band.

She could make this luncheon right? Ok sure her old nurse and ex-fiancé are attending not to mention her angered parents.

This shall be… HFIL! 

King Hurcule stiffened slightly as he shook Koori and her husband's hand. He should have been damn right happy Videl could leave this bastard before he married her. They where the wrong pairing in all and all truth was he never in his entire marriage believed anyone would be good enough for his daughter… not even the King himself. 

Koori bowed, "It's been a while King Hurcule"

"Yeah it has" he said gruffly.

Videl could hear his raging anger and it seemed everyone could for you couldn't miss it. Mostly because how his eyes glittered with anger and on the verge of homicide of the newly couple. The ball was arriving and her father wasn't in the slightest agreement with her mother about Videl getting married. Videl disagreed as well but not what her father's theory but of her own ideology. She didn't feel ready nor did she prefer or even liked being around the males of the wealthy class.

Most of those her parents choose where spoiled and snotty as well as believed women where inferior to their skills. They weren't looking for a free sprit more like a caged bird in the book she published last summer. 

She wanted a challenged… but also to escape the likes of her classes… to be free among the rest.

Resting her head upon her elbows she saw her friend for about three years heading upstairs. His dark ebony hair shiny with the chandlers while he made his way up the stairs. Rashly making an excuse Videl didn't care how lame it was at this time. They barely heard her mumbles while she scurried up the golden rails. 

"Yoko"Videl smiled then her smile turned to a deep frown.

"What's wrong Yoko?" she looked at her friend who looked quite different now up close.

Grabbing Videl's wrists tightly and forcefully Yoko partially threw princess Videl face first onto the carpeted floor.

Videl gasped at his new strength for she knew him as a lean and weak guy rather than with such strength.

Had he been hiding his strength all along she wondered.

He licked his lips opening his mouth she could smell the raw alcohol vapors leaving his mouth. Videl wrinkled her nose with utter most disgust. 

"Get off of me this instant Yoko or I'll be forced to knock you out even if you are my now drunken firend"Videl snared dodging his fouled lips. 

With one swift movement Yoko was beneath Videl his face being crushed by her elbows Videl then knocked him out with a light punch to the face. 

She placed Yoko in his room underneath his covers she shook her head.

She never would have thought her friend to drink alcohol in all these years. 

But then again his Ex-wife said he did this numerous times during their five year marriage. 

"Relaspe"Videl murmured lifting a lock of black hair from her eyes she sighed completely exhausted. 

"Hey did you hear Son Gohan's coming? Him and his family too" an auburn haired woman squealed.

Videl stopped in her door to eavesdrop over the conversation. 

"Yeah and they say he's looking for a wife or what those people call a mate! What ever but he's hot and like you know I need a man! A rich man" a blonde girl twirled her curls.

The auburn girl laughed, "Yes you are a general's daughter but I have no mother to help me get dates with him, dances and stuff. My Aunt Odious is a pain"

Videl then soon lost interest as they went into fashion and marriage scams.

Videl merely sighed heavily shrugging, "Videl get over yourself… as if YOU are going to meet a saiyan prince… though you are a princess and his mother IS a human after all… but then again…"Videl shook her head angrily with frustration, "Clam down! You're a Satan you can do what you want and where you want it! … Ohh! _: Blush: _perverted thoughts! You don't even know him like that!" her face turned into a deeper colored scarlet color, "Ok you need therapy kid"

A/N: OH sorry this was truly short, but I was in a rush! Hope you liked well to tell you it's a GV and some original characters. 


	2. Chapter Two:

**Enemies of the heart… **

**_Videl's Wish_****_…._****__**

**_Vol2:_****__**

**::::::: :::::::  :::::::  :::::::  **

**A/N: **The original **E.O.T.H. I loath so much! So I changed it to a story I would prefer to write a **GV **about. So review please. **

I hope you read and or enjoy **Shooting and Falling** for it's nearing its winter finale. Meaning the **breath taking sequel shall come and I ****guarantee you the best of the best of my work. I think the summary really tells you its most different romance material no? And a Gohan and Videl which is extra sweet and double the fan-fiction pleasure! **

Enjoy and as always _PLEASE_ review. This chapter is more in dept right?  I'm getting slight irradiated from the lack of reviews though. Maybe….I won't be able to update my three leading stories ***Shooting and Falling**, **Spring Break: DBZ Style** and **Drawn By Destiny* hopefully this story soon as well. I only bolded them to catch your attention if you're reading this I may have succeed. **

Visit my site to vote upon our valentine's look. We are also working upon an April presentation layout too. Long author's note today! Lol. 

_: smirks: _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Narrator:** The chills of winter and fall are twirling in an ember but isn't it about time for you to read this romantic and unforgettable romantic tale? Curl up to the computer or print these chapters out… for the romance ha just begun….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl lifted her black hair securing her sapphire necklace to her neck.

Twirling around her scarlet dress lifted slightly in the air.

Her maid was right and was her friend Yoko who finally got out of his coma.

Her dress clung to every right curve perfectly as well as drew perfectly to her skin tone and eyes. 

She wouldn't go to the ballroom not at all Videl decided. 

She'd dress of course for her parents' sake of sanity but she refused to mingle with such despicable males. 

Looking out the window the twig of a tree slightly covered with dried up leaves shedding for winter. 

"Dead as the night… however you are much alive… that is in the winter time…"she whispered

Videl descended down the stair at a slow pace taking a swift left turn to avoid anyone's sight.

Taking a deep breath of relief she walked down the dimmed hallway only lit with the casual sun set. 

"Mother and father shall surely kill you Videl"she scolded herself then laughed, "But you always wiggle out someway or another"

She remembered when she was a child about five or so when she didn't get her favorite toy for bed and held her breath turning blue in the face. Her parents where frantic and horrified trying to get her to stop while the maids searched in a panic for it. She considered herself a true spoiled brat but her grandmamma explained simply that she was experimenting her borders. Not that her parent are bad parents far from it but since her sister went to south city becoming a famous musician and singer in addition to her brother an accomplished marital artist she was 'all that they had left'. 

Finally reaching the end of the hallway Videl's curiosity got the better half of her.

Sighing she replied, "Might as well get it out of your system"

She peered over the door window looking at all the people dancing. Everyone was paired up except for this handsome male. 

He seemed about her age maybe a year or so older with such spiky black hair and dark russet eyes. Videl sighed in a romantic tone unconsciously and placed her hands upon her cheeks. Her eyes sparked of a woman who was struck by 'Cupid's arrow'. "Wondeful"she whispered, and then she gasped softly covering her mouth.

What caught her attention the most was his tail wrapped around his waist. He was a saiyan and by the description she learned from the newspaper he was Prince Gohan of South Vegeta, "Bizarre…"

He was here? Then again those women in the upstairs west wings did speak of him coming.

"B-Bizzare"Videl said once more. 

Her ivory toned fingers danced the rhyme of the music softly and slowly.

Gohan groaned making excuses to each mother and daughter that approached him.

He not only felt harassed by them now but hunted. The numbers where mind baffling and quite overwhelming. Half of the women he knew would certainly die if giving birth to a saiyan or at least keel over to the magnitude of saiyan child birth. He Also concluded that these humanoids where in general moderately too weak and far too giddy for his likes.

He was looking for a challenge like his father had married. A woman who was head strong, independent and free spirited, not some woman he knew would cheat on him the minute his back was turned. Then the marriage would be a soap opera of dissipation and complete decent. 

Gohan dreamed of having one day a loving and trusting marriage; for if you couldn't trust your mate what's there left? Trust is one of the building blocks of a marriage that as to start before you marry your mate and during the marriage. He turned around avoiding some general's daughter when he caught sight of a woman in her early twenties staring straight at him. 

Long black hair that hung upon shoulders sapphire earrings and matching necklace. She wore the perfect scarlet colored dress that showed off the delicious curves. Gohan licked his lips coughing slightly embarrassed. She seemed to have noticed he was staring for she got red in the face and rushed off. 

Gohan finally escaped the thong of hyper females with pride and such skill it made him laugh.

When he reached the end of the halls a thought struck him, wouldn't e be in trouble for going into the private courts?

Nuah he shook his head for he was a saiyan prince and he wouldn't be punished upon Earth. 

He stood rooted to his spot his mouth hanging open slightly. There was the same woman he could never mistake her sparkling hair or that scarlet dress for another. She must have heard his gasp for she turned to swiftly he barely saw her. The moonlight created such an arousing glow to her petite figure, though she didn't look too strong for child bearing at her appearance of angelic ness he remembered looks can be deceiving. 

"May I help you…?..." she must have realized who he was for her next words where not as sharp but still had an edge, "Prince Gohan…I presume correct?"

"Erm hello"Gohan relied quite awkwardly for his tastes. He bowed, "Prince Gohan of South Vegeta son of Kakorat Goku Son and Chichi Ok -King Son…"

Seeing his act didn't impress the woman at all to his expectations Gohan cleared his throat, "Heh… you must be…."

"Miss. Satan"Videl interjected before he could continue. 

"Err…"he felt truly in all uncomfortable, embarrassed and tongue-tied. 

What was it about this girl he didn't know, for this woman by far was different from most of the girls that night he met! She was more like the women he was more use to like his mother and Queen Bulma of North Vegeta.

"You don't look so happy miss"Gohan smiled.

"What would you care oh great prince?"Videl said sarcastically and threw her hands up. 

"Ah she speaks" he teased, "However Miss. Satan I do care of all the people in my galaxy's welfare"

"Oh you do now?" she smiled then glaring she said, "Then prince explain why so many planets have been blown up and occupied by some alien forces?"

"Oh my dear but I am an alien no? I look normal enough to pass as one of your own?"

"Men here don't usually have such unique spiky hair nor do they have tails and have the strength to blow planets up"Videl said poking Gohan's chest angrily.

"Geez woman what's your probably?"Gohan asked. 

"Aggorant"Videl shook with anger but what Gohan saw shocked him. Beneath her anger was sadness and she was truly upset about something.

Had it been something he said?

"_*Damn me and my big damn mouth! Gohan you. You… ugh*_"Gohan thought mentally slapping his forehead. 

"If you don't mind please leave" Videl sniffed turning her back to him.

"M-Miss. Satan… I-I what I mean to say is…"

"Please…"Videl sniffed.

Gohan handed her a tissue for which she dried her tears, "Uhm is there anything I can do?"

"No... Not a thing" she shook her head.

"Maybe some wine… erm so tablets… should I call for a doctor or something?"

Giving him a watery smile she said, "Some wine I guess"

"Don't move besides knowing your name I am skilled with ki sensing so don't even try" she smiled then took off. 

She smiled wider, "You are" she giggled softly, "Something else Prince Gohan" 

Within that minute Gohan arrived with two glasses of wine, one half drank and the other full.

Videl thanked him softly and took small sips of the wine he brought. 

She detected nothing foreign placed in the drink but Prince Gohan was never known for such a background either. 

"Do you feel any better miss?"Gohan asked concerned.

"Exceedingly better thank you"Videl giggled lightly turning to him most embarrassed by her crying, "You can leave anytime now… that is you don't have to wait around for me…" she then looked down, "I'm already ashamed of what I've already done…"she smiled half way. 

"I rather stay… if you don't mind that is"Gohan said.

Videl shrugged, "I don't mind... But I thought…"

"No…" he smiled then sitting down he said, "you're unhappy here aren't you?"Gohan asked.

"No… no…"Videl said.

"Liar"Gohan grinned, "It's written all over your face"

Videl smiled, "So you read expressions quite well?"

"Yes I do"

Videl smiled, "If you didn't I'd fool you silly because I am the best at getting my way and fooling people with my acts"

'Well then…"Gohan stood, "What I am about to say you cannot be the best actress with your response"

"And you're going to say what now?"Videl asked.

"Will you marry me?"

Videl gawked at him the laughed, "really no joke what is it your going to say?"

"Marry me" he repeated. Videl giggled once more but stop abruptly seeing he was damn serious. 

"I—I you see…"Videl blushed slightly fiddling with her fingers. The delicate fingers Gohan noted of which he was afraid to touch of the anxiety of breaking such hands with his strength.

"But_ you_ cannot marry _me_ Prince Gohan" Videl scolded, "Everyone will talk as well as"

"And why should I care?' his voice came out too husky but he didn't mind.

Videl blinked slightly astounded by his reply.

Videl started to stutter of some excuse but the only one which was only pathetic was her fear of being used and then left like what her first fiancé did to her before. Will not use, use but merely tried to coax and date her for her money.

The other excuse which embarrassed her was that he was a saiyan and it wasn't considered_ proper_ even after the marriage with King Kakorat and Queen Chichi. 

The only thing that came to mind was that he was plain _MAD_!!

**A/N:** Sorry but I want to get started on chapter 17 for **Shooting and Falling! Please, please review.**

Later. Thanks 


	3. Chapter Three:

_Enemies of the heart…___

A/N: I don't own_ DBZ_! This is a short chapter, please if you get confused I'm here…

^^ sorry about the lack of updates but I have a sequel for Shooting and Falling to prepare. 

**Dedication:** Maz2- Majin Trunks -

_-Videl Briefs _

CHAPTER TWO

"How could I have even suggested such a thing? I wasn't drunk… at least I hoped I wasn't" Gohan thought taking his armor from the chair.

"Ok there has to be a way out of this… and yet I find it quite interesting… I always wondered what it would be like… hum she's a good woman but I don't want to lead her on… society in the elite class gets… well it gets complicated…" Gohan murmured.

"Ok, ok genius; think you can get everyone to think she's real! I mean she's not some lovely angel or fairy I met… then again… oye" Gohan entered the kitchen.

**South Vegeta******

"Videl think this through for a second… I mean look at his armor it's as plain as the nose upon our faces" Cahokia sighed.

Videl thanked her maid for her dress before sighing herself.

Videl pulled the dress over herself and Cahokia brushed Videl's ebony hair, "Seriously Videl, becoming mates is NOT something to be taken lightly"

Videl smiled, "Ok, ok! I know but …"

"But?"

"It's was supposed to be a secret" Videl whorled around and looked frantic, "Please don't tell, well at least Tori anyways. He'll have a cow and Erasa would blab"

"Sha--"

"No not even your son Sharpener, he'll blab to Erasa once seduced with a kiss or" Videl blushed and looked down at the floor, "Or other uhm Stuff"

Cahokia grinned, "Ah you do change your mood, are you having a baby?"

"A woman can change her mind with mood swings right?" Videl asked.

Cahokia smiled, "Ah you're becoming quite a jewel… I wish your parents where still alive to see you blossom"

"They're looking now" Videl murmured, "Like Momma said…"

Cahokia nodded, "Aye lass of course"

"You're from the northeastern part of Vegeta aren't you?" Videl teased catching Cahokia's native tongue.

Cahokia laughed, "Nay, I'm not but my parents where and you know it rubs off on ye"

Videl shrugged and got up, "Shh, I'm going to sneak a cookie from the jar" she then giggled, "Care for one"

"Sure I never caught you before' till today but that shall be our little secret"

Videl laughed once again, "Sure"

**North Vegeta******

Chichi and Bulma sat with Gohan.

Gohan looked up from his tea to see they where looking at him.

"Gohan darling… sweetheart…" Chichi beamed.

"No mom" Gohan sighed.

"Gohan your darling mother didn't even ask you anything_ *yet*_"Bulma smiled.

"I know when you both use sweet heart and darling in high pitched voices you want something that always involves embarrassment" Gohan replied. 

"How can you say that about me of all people…? Bulma ok… but me your mother I'm deeply offended" Chichi said.

Bulma nodded then glared at Chichi, "Oh sure take it out on me why don't you"

"What is it?" Gohan sighed heavily.

"I was told that you found a mate earlier today is that correct?" Chichi asked sipping her tea.

Gohan flushed slightly, "M-Maybe" he stammered.

"Gohan you're a terrible liar" Chichi sighed waving her hand, "I take that as a _'yes' yes?"_

"Is this a trick question?" Gohan asked.

Chichi sighed, "Gohan, Gohan, GOHAN!"

Gohan blinked, "Yes?"

"I truly want to travel about … not settle down so soon" Gohan murmured. 

"Well if this is a lie then here are applications for eligible and top of the line women" Bulma handed him a bag filled with letters.

"Gohan you shall take then thorn of South Vegeta one day! And your father and I do want to spend our golden years spoiling our grandchildren"

"But traveling"

"After they are born… come Bulma they await" she indicated their mates.

"Oh mom" Gohan groaned.

****

**Seconds…**

Chichi yawned growing tired of seeing her husband train, "Goku I'll return in a moment sweetoms"

When she opened the door of the parlor and stepped out the smell of destruction came to her.

As predicted grains of rice fell from the sky as if it was raining.

Chichi looked up then saw Gohan and Goten.

The two brothers blushed sheepishly, "Sorry mom"

"More target practice ne? Kami" Chichi frowned before returning inside to the parlor.

**North Vegeta******

Videl smelled the cookies and took them from the oven.

It was custom to bring some type of offering to the husband's family before the ceremony.

She hummed a happy tune swing around the table before placing it down.

She soon nearly ran into her older sister, Serenity.

"Sorry Serenity" Videl smiled.

"Ah, you haven't smiled like this in ages since becoming part of the court! Well since Tori was such a great talker you where fired"

Videl shrugged, "its ok. Dad and mom worked hard enough and you"

"You and Tori both eat up the profit or use it for clothing's"

Videl laughed holding up the capsule, "I'm going to find Tori"

Serenity laughed as well handing Videl a red labeled capsule "Bring a first aid kit in case he flew too fast like last time"

**South Vegeta******

"Thank you from the hearts of our bottoms" Goku replied looking eagerly at the meal before him.

"Bottom of our hearts" Goten corrected knowing his father at times didn't care for grammar when it came to meals.

Dinner passed without much event besides Goten and Goku fighting over the last chicken leg.

Goku stretched "Thank goodness your most pressing problem is finding a mate since the woman you claim doesn't exist"

"She does" Gohan grumbled. 

**8:00 PM****…**

****

"A! Nothing to wear! Ugly, uhg, ugly yuck!" Chichi flipped through her closet.

"How about this one?" her mother asked holding up yet another kimono.

Chichi made a sour face which only made her mother's hazel eyes darken.

Chichi smiled, "Sorry about that but how can I be a hostess for a big ceremony if I have no outfit?"

"You're acting like Queen Bulma dear" Sakia teased.

Chichi assisted her mother with putting the kimonos back "We are royalty as well as best friends since grade school! How can I not?"

Sakia smiled, "You're an angel yet a picky one no?"

"No? No of course" Chichi smiled in return.

Sakia shrugged at her daughter "Well then we bests go find Gohan and get a clearer description of his mate he claims to have found"

Chichi followed beside her mother "Yes I agree… I never heard of her… and he doesn't even know the girl for longer than what? An afternoon for Kami sakes!!! Do you think he mated with her? Then again he did call her his _'mate' so---"_

Their voices began to grow distant as they descended down the stairs.

**North Vegeta******

Videl looked around her room fidgeting about trying to get the room perfect.

Tilting her head, "Uhm… maybe" Videl sighed, "This is not working"

Videl looked at the mirror, "I wonder what type of wedding dress I should wear?" Videl sighed and flopped onto her bed, "I wonder what Gohan's doing now…"

**South Vegeta******

"Gohan!" Chichi chimed, "Oh, oh! I found this great girl! She's going to help you find the perfect mate" she then gave Gohan a warning glance, "Don't even think about conning her into disappearing mister"

Gohan blinked, "I-I wouldn't dream of ding that mom you know me"

Chichi nodded, "I do" then she nodded curtly towards the opened door, "You may come in"

The woman and Gohan's eyes bulged out…

Videl flushed looking down at the floor and bowed. 

"B-But" Gohan stuttered.

"Make our guest feel welcome Gohan" Chichi insisted so Gohan shook Videl's hand.

"A-ah please to meet you" Gohan stuttered.

Videl nodded, "Likewise your highness"

A tensed silence followed but was somewhat cleared by Chichi.

"Now then we shall make a list of personalities and etc for the girl then Videl shall search and study files about each girl. Lastly in the process the final selections of girls shall meet Gohan privately with my company to see which is the perfect match… understood?"

The two young adults nodded, "Yes"

"Now let this search of T.P.M. begin" Chichi sang before excusing herself.

"Uhm... shall we being?" Videl stuttered, "We could start by---"

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you… come follow me" Gohan interrupted…..

What is this thing that Gohan needs to discuss with his secret lover? What shall Chichi think when she finds out that Gohan is secretly marring the family's enemy's daughter,_ HURCULE'S_!!

Find out on the nest episode of _E.O.T.H_….

The final chapter of shooting and falling is coming… the sequel coming **winter 2003….**

Please review thanks for the reviews as well. 

_Confused?_

Ok Videl and Gohan are to wed but no one truly believes such a girl like Videl is among their people. So Chichi decides to take finding Gohan a mate into her own hands. However, the surprise of having Videl as the supposed matchmaker kind of screws everything out of balance for the two… so that's the basic summary sorry for being short but this story was sort of neglected too long. 

Completed: 平成15年11月27日


End file.
